Efficient, rapid and economic techniques for waste collection are becoming increasingly desirable, in view of the increasing litter problem in many countries. It has previously been proposed to modify vehicles for collecting waste and litter, by providing brushes to sweep the surface over which the vehicle is moving, to deflect litter to a collecting scoop which brings the litter into the vehicle where it is stored for transport to a disposal location. Increasing amounts of litter are very light, some being highly coloured articles such as fast food containers, making the problem clearly visible. Other natural articles such as leaves, are bulky but not heavy. Litter of this sort is commonly referred to as "wind blown" litter because it is easily moved by light wind. Consequently, wind blown litter is easily scattered over a wide area, including areas which are inaccessible to conventional waste collection apparatus, often because the weight of a vehicle when full of litter is so great that the vehicle must be confined to firm surfaces such as metalled or paved areas. Moreover, it is found that brushes on these vehicles do not always deflect wind blown litter towards the collection scoop, but the first contact of the brushes with the litter may deflect the litter away from the vehicle so that an unacceptable proportion of this litter remains uncollected. Brushes are also found to scour away sand or other loose material, and so may loosen flagstones.
The present invention seeks to obviate or mitigate these and other disadvantages of the prior art.